His Dancer
by Ivy.Lunar.Reid
Summary: She was it. She saved him through a pirouette, her passion, her love, and finally her words. (Bday exchange present for Aqua Cahill! HAPPY EARLY BIRTHDAY!)


Title: His Dancer

Summary: She was it. She saved him through a pirouette, her passion, her love, and finally her words. (Bday exchange present for **Aqua Cahill! HAPPY EARLY BIRTHDAY!**)

Warning: EWE? A little OOC? Maybe?

Disclaimer: I own Sophie! But not Harry... or anyone from that world...-CRIES!-

-0-0-0-0-0-

She saved him with her pirouette. He never told her why or how it saved him, but Harry would always softly smile when she pirouettes around her studio.

_The first time he saw her dance was the first time he took Teddy to a ballet lesson when he expressed interest in the graceful movements of a dancer. The class haven't start yet but there were others waiting as well. Teddy was already making friends while Harry grew slightly bored waiting. Instead of watching Teddy, he looked around the large dancing studio._

_It was the first time he was in a dancing studio before. The mirrors entranced him for a moment; a memory of a large oval mirror brushed his mind before he pushed it away. The past had no place in his mind at the moment. He shook his head before he noticed the sound of thudding feet on the wooden floor. It was soft, almost silent, but still there. A splash of pale blue appeared in the corner of his sight._

_He turned to see and saw lean legs toeing the ground to a song he couldn't hear. Legs lead up to a tone body, with gentle curves and slender arms. Her hands captured his attention by their elegant positioning. Her neck, long and graceful, lead to a face filled with happiness. How long as it been since he saw this emotion in someone his own age? Everyone he knew, still held the shadow of the war. It was in the eyes, the tensed cheeks, and the wary glances. Even in Teddy, that shadow was there. Harry missed the sight of happiness. He missed being happy._

_He watched her dance. It was joyful, full of jumps and leaps. Her feet were never still and her hands were up and down, like wings. He watched as she leaped to a stop and went into a spin. He didn't know what it's called, but soon, he will learn it was called a pirouette, he will learn her name was Sophie, and that she was his godson's new ballet teacher. He didn't know any of that yet, but as she went into the spin, the small giggle that escaped her lips, Harry knew he found his salvation in her._

-0-0-0-

He said he never met someone so impassioned for dance before. She believed him. The way he watched her dance, whether it was in class or at home, it never failed to fill her with heat.

_He knew plenty of people passionate about plenty of things. Hermione was passionate about her books, loved them for their knowledge. Yet, he knew a small part of her resented them as well. He knew it was because of books, of the knowledge they hold, isolated her from her peers as a child and at the beginning of her new life in Hogwarts. The resentment grew as the years passed when the need to research, for the hidden knowledge of the stone, of the basilisk, of dementors, of spells, and more became a necessity instead of a pleasure. She mentioned once, how she wished she didn't love to read as much as she did during sixth year._

_Even Fred and George, two pranksters who loved to create jokes for the future generations, held a seed of resentment for their passion as well. Harry knew, since they confide in him. They told him their side of the war, of how something they made as a joke became a prime source of their income. They told him of the nights without sleep due to the large orders for 'Shield Cloaks' and 'Shield Hats'. They loved their job, but they never forgot the long hours and sometimes, even the lack of appreciation was daunting at times_

_Sophie though, she loved to dance. No one pushed her to dance, she pushed herself. She wanted to dance since she was a child, grew up learning how to dance, and decided to share her love with the public. Harry knew there were times when she was in pain after hours of spinning, of jumping, and leaping, but she always bears the ache with a content smile on her face. It wasn't because she wasn't hurting. He heard her swear up a storm but never once Sophie mentioned she hated dance._

_She loves to dance with everything in her soul. He loves her for her passion, for her emotional movements, and for her enduring soul._

-0-0-0-

She knew he had a fiancée before he met her. He didn't like to talk about her, but she knew he loved her with every hug, every touch, every taste, and every word. She knew it as well as she loved to dance. She didn't know everything about him, but she knew he loves her, and she loves him.

_Before Teddy became his life, there was Ginny and the Weasley family. Of course Teddy was a part of it as well, but he had his grandmother. Harry had everything he hoped for after the war. Many people died, but the Weasley family came out safe, Hermione was alive, and for the rest of the world, they lived to see the next day. After the funerals, he tried to start again. Ginny was there for him, loved him still, and wanted to forget about the war to start anew._

_It worked for a while, their relationship. Ginny was in school while he started training to become an auror. Things were going along well, until it didn't. There was no beginning to all the fights, to the arguments. The family stayed out of it, Arthur kept Molly from interfering. No one took sides, since Harry was practically a part of the family already, if he didn't end up married to Ginny, he was still an honorary member of the family._

_One argument led to another. One after another with cold shoulders in between. Then something happened. Andromeda died leaving Teddy to Harry. Harry loved having Teddy around, but Ginny, she wasn't ready. Without hesitation, she gave Harry a conundrum, Teddy or her. Harry gave her the most devastated look she ever saw and watched as he left her behind and took Teddy with him._

_Years passed and everyone moved on. The Weasley still loves him. Ginny moved on and played full-time for the Harpies. Hermione and Ron tried to work but the tension never left the two. A consensual break from the two most volatile people, Hermione moved on to marry Viktor Krum while Ron went on to manage the Cannons and married their new seeker from Northern Wales. Harry moved into an apartment near where he was born with Teddy to start a new life. He quit his job as an auror and worked to raise Teddy._

_Then he met Sophie, the bright, passionate dancer whose heart was big enough to accept his shadowed past and troubled soul. She accepted him without any expectations of anything in return. She was his sun, his fresh breath of air after years of suffocating restrictions. Without any expectations from her, he showered her with his love. She didn't expect him to return her feelings, but he did. He loves her and every second with her, he made sure she knew just how much he loves her. His past was the past. Sophie and Teddy were his future._

-0-0-0-

The neighbors called him a witch doctor. He called himself a wizard. Sophie calls him Harry.

_The Muggles of Godric Hollow knew there was something magical about the area. They knew something about it, but not all. They knew enough to not question when a miracle happens. They knew not to question too much or else bad things happen. So when a Harry Potter moved into Godric's Hollow with a barely two-year-old Teddy Lupin in his arms, they didn't question when things happened around the boy or the man. They were polite and friendly, but they knew he was a part of the other world. He was a Potter after all, maybe a relative of the same Potters who lived in the once beautiful two stories house near the church._

_When he started his own little business for small remedies, no one questioned his methods. No one questioned how fast they worked or how odd they smelt. They worked, that was all they needed to know._

_Behind closed doors, they called him a witch doctor, a healer who used pagan methods to heal the injured._

_Harry knew he was toeing the Stature of Secrecy but Godric's Hollow was long involved with the magical world. It was a merge of the mundane and magic in one town. When Sophie moved in with him and Teddy, after two years of dating, he told her the truth. He told her he was a wizard, a true wand waving, robe wearing, potion brewing wizard. He showed her his powers, Teddy's gift, and his lab. He needed to tell her before they took the relationship further. He loves her deeply, too much to drag her into a world she might not want to join._

_She said nothing after the tour of magic in their house. He led her to sit down on the soft sofa. After a minute of silence, he started to worry. After a few minutes, he grew tensed. Once the seven minutes mark hit, he asked her about her thoughts. Her next words cemented his love for her and he knew she was **it**._

"_Does it matter if you have magic or not? You're still just Harry."_

-0-0-0-0-0-

A/N: Okay, first things first, just want to give another shout out to **Aqua Cahill! HAPPY EARLY BIRTHDAY! **I wish you the best of times, luck, and joy! I have no clue what to wish you really, but I hope you enjoy this, and hope you have a great birthday!

Second things, I don't know where this came from, I really don't. I was in an emotional mess when I wrote this and somehow it worked! Go me!


End file.
